landsoflorefandomcom-20200215-history
Scotia
Scotia (Margarithe Fiston) is a witch, the leader of the Dark Army and the main antagonist of The Throne of Chaos. As a character It is suggested she once wished to join the ranks of Talamari but failed. After this she turned herself against Gladstone. She also had a son, Luther, who is the protagonist of Guardians of Destiny. The game begins with her finding the Nether Mask, an artifact which allows its user to shapeshift at will. She then decides to have revenge on King Richard. She then appears in Geron Arbroath's office, disguised as a crow. During the Champion's travels, she appears before him as an attractive woman and unsuccessfully tries to trick him into revealing the password into Gladstone Keep. She then infiltrates Gladstone Keep by other, undisclosed means and poisons Richard. Dawn defeats her in magic combat, forcing her to retreat before she can finish off. She leads the Dark Army in laying waste to Gladstone Keep, capturing Richard in the process, but by this time the council of Gladstone has encased Richard in a protective shroud of light. She brings Richard to Castle Cimmeria and further encases him in a shroud of darkness to prevent him from being liberated, then sets about gathering the four keys needed to eliminate the shroud of light. Having been monitoring the Champion's activities since he thwarted her attempt to get the password into Gladstone, Scotia also appears in Upper Opinwood and the Yvel Woods where she creates magic barriers to block the route to Castle Cimmeria. Later she abducts Dawn and takes her form to try to trick the Champion again, asking him to return the key to King Richard's shroud that Dawn gave him earlier. The player has the option of giving over the key or not, and if fooled by Scotia at this time, may still successfully complete the game. In fact, giving Dawn's key to Scotia makes the game easier, since Scotia places it in the same place as Nathaniel's key, which the player must acquire anyway, whereas refusing Dawn/Scotia results in Scotia transforming into a giant lizard and attacking the player. The Champion confronts her at Castle Cimmeria, destroys her Nether Mask with the Whole Truth, and kills her. As a boss Scotia may be encountered as a boss twice in The Throne of Chaos. The first time, she takes the form of a giant lizard when the player meets her in Yvel Woods. This giant lizard boss fight is, however, completely optional even if the player refuses Dawn/Scotia, since the only reward for defeating the boss is the sight of Scotia transforming into crow form again and flying away. The second boss fight with Scotia ends the game. During this fight she takes on four forms: Toadulus, Serpentis, Executioner, and Scotia. The first three forms can all be skipped by using the Whole Truth when Scotia begins to transform into that form. Indeed, the player must skip the Executioner form at the least, since unlike the executioner which appears in Guardians of Destiny, Scotia's Executioner form is effectively invincible; it is immune to all spells and magic items, and has by far the highest Armor stat of any enemy in the game, ensuring that even the most powerful weapons have a 0% hit chance. The Executioner can be hit with thrown items, but this appears to have no true effect, since hitting it with thrown items dozens of times still will not defeat it. Once reduced to true Scotia form, Scotia is a rather weak boss; her Attack and Armor stats are both very low compared to other enemies in Castle Cimmeria, and her only magic is the same earthquake spell used by Knowles, Toaduluses, etc. Her one strong point is her high Defense, which causes most physical attacks to do damage in the single digits. Category:enemies Category:Characters